Forever and Always
by OpenOtaku
Summary: "Words aren't enough to begin to tell you how much I love you or how much I care, because nothing comes close to perfect when compared to you. Not a single day goes by that I don't think myself lucky that i met you." Jellal had a hard childhood; beaten down by society, but nine years later, he is no longer some troubled kid. He is a husband... and a father! Jerza


_**Thank you for reading! Enjoy! Sorry for rushing, but I've been busy. **_

Jellal sighs as he leans back against the wall of the waiting room. He's nervous. His mind is bouncing off the walls of the small room he had been ushered into. His hands were sweaty and his skin clammy. His heart was trying to break out of his chest from beating so fast.

He was about to become a father. And that in and of itself was exciting and terrifying all at once. It left a bubbly feeling in chest, but it also left his stomach in a huge knot. What if there were complications? What if Erza didn't make it? What if he was left with a little baby to nurture and raise alone? What if he was a bad father? All of these questions buzz through his head as he stared the doorway waiting, anxiously to hear something, anything

You know, today was their wedding day. Jellal was actually still in his tuxedo.

_**Earlier **_

Jellal stood at the alter with the largest grin on his face. Adorned in a suit the man looked around the church in happiness. This was where they had gotten in nine years, and to be honest he was glad they didn't rush things. Thinking back nine years ago... he could say he was a jerk. As much as Erza liked to chastise him, and tell him he was not a jerk, he knew that love was a pair of rose tinted glasses. She hadn't met the man he was before meeting her, and for that he was glad. Sometimes he wondered if they would be together if they had met a year earlier, Jellal doubts it highly. Erza was and still is an amazing woman who has high moral standards. And well the Jellal Fernandez of 2005 had no morals, been in prison so many times that many of the officers knew and still know him today by name. It was something he had been proud of until he spotted her among the books at the local book store he worked part time. Erza Scarlet looked so lovely that day, with the sun basking her in radiance, Jellal was taken back. She reminded him of an angel- or rather all the more fair. He could remember their first conversation, and it made his chuckle. Neither of them could get their words out correctly, until the man finally asked what the books were for, since not many gorgeous women he knew of would buy multilingual, and textbooks for what seemed to be children. Erza, looked up at him and smiled. It made Jellal feel all mushy inside. "Well," She replied eying the books founding, "I'm going to be teaching." With that something in his brain just clicked. It was like hypnotism. Something in her words and just her being made him want to be a better person. And of course, it was not easy. No one's moral compass turns itself around overnight, it took years and years of learning modesty and holding his tongue. And now, looking back he would never change any of it. Erza made him into the man he was today, and he would always be thankful.

Jellal looked over the church yet again, this time his grin grew twelve times its original size. The melody that played in the background signaled him to stand a little straighter, and cause his heart to beat just a little bit harder. Jellal laughed to himself as Romeo and Wendy made their way down the aisle, Romeo held the ring, and Wendy tossed out the pedals with the help of little Asuka. His eyes lingered on them before losing the ability to even breathe. There, making her way down the aisle with Makarov as her lead, was Erza, in all of her beautiful glory. Her long scarlet hair was up in an exquisite bun. She had a natural glow about her. And, that wasn't because of the large baby bump that was well hidden with the dress. The sunlight was shining down on her just like it had on the cold winter day, nine years ago. And even now, she looked just as beautiful as before, if not more so now.

He couldn't see her face, and that made him feel anxious, and excited and really like really happy. This was going to be the next big step in his life. Jellal was going to be a married man. And, that humbled him. He was going to marry the woman who brought him back up to cloud nine. And he was looking forward to it. To being able to hold her hand in public and see a ring on her finger.

He was looking forward to taking Erza back to his home in the mountains, hopefully she would enjoy seeing his small beginnings just as she had done for him just a few months ago. He was threatened by her whole family, that if he made her cry once, he would be dead. That made him happy, actually, because he saw where Erza gained her protectiveness, her strong nature and her kindness. At least he knew it was in her blood, meaning that their child would also be like that hopefully.

Erza nodded to Makarov before walking up the stairs to stand across from Jellal. He could see that she was grinning as much as he was in this moment. Here they were nine years later, originally friends, then something more, and soon neither could stop thinking about the other.

"The vows please," The priest whispered as Jellal nodded, and took Erza's hands in his own. "Erza," Jellal smiled as Erza beamed and squeezed his hands, "For a long time, there has not been anything in this world that i wanted more than to be with you and to be the reason you smile. Words aren't enough to begin to tell you how much I love you or how much I care, because nothing comes close to perfect when compared to you." Erza's eyes softened, a look of fondness evident on her glowing face, "Not a single day goes by that I don't think myself lucky that I met you. I will always remember that day. When you walked into my book shop. You changed my life forever. I never believed that one day an angel would come and steal my heart and here you are, I couldn't imagine anyone else in the world that I want to spend forever with. There is no other person I will love as much as I love you, except for our future son, I will stand by you no matter what, I will be there to hold your hand , and hold you when you cry through everything I will be there with you, you won't have to go it alone." His hands had now moved to Erza's face, as tears streamed down her smooth pale face. "Before I met you I never thought I could be as happy as you make me, I believed that nice guys finished last, so I made myself into what I wasn't, until you walked into my life. Now, I am an example of a nice guy finishing first for once in my life, you make me smile no matter what mood I am in, you brighten my darkest day and always make any pain I am in go away, before today meeting you and falling in love with you was the best thing that I have ever done, but now I can say I have done better. I can say the best thing I ever did was marry the angel of my dreams, I will love you forever and always." He could feel his own tears running down his face, his grin was still there, as was Erza's brilliant smile.

Erza took a breath before removing his hands from her face and cradling his in her own. He was glad he had been able to say all of those things. And now, it was her turn.

"Jellal, nine years ago, I walked into that shop and saw a good man taken down by society. But, as you worked to get back up, you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever known. We started out as acquaintances but became more. You have been my very best friend through the good and the bad. You have been the reason that I smile and you have given comfort beyond measure when I have cried. You have believed in me when no one else would, and you have shown me how to love with passion, purity, and unconditional acceptance. I'm not sure a lifetime is long enough to return all you have given to me, but I promise the rest of my days I'll spend by your side." Erza smiled as she squeezed his hand nervously, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "To laugh with you and cry with you, to believe in you and support you. In poverty I promise to do everything to make our love rich, and in wealth to never let our love grow poor. Together we are better than we could ever hope to be alone, and today I give you my love, my trust, and my fidelity forever. You will ALWAYS be the best part of my day."

Jellal chuckled as tears continued to fall down his cheeks. He was happy. He was finally happy. They were a family, the three of them. And they would be together til the end of time.

_**Later**_

Jellal pulled at his hair as he stared at the double doors. It had been three hours now. And he was still in that lobby. And not a single thing had been heard. He was her husband for God's sake. He should be in there with her! But, it was the fact that he wasn't. He was there. Trapped in that stupid lobby. Hearing nothing from anyone.

Finally, the double doors open, but it's not who he had expected. There was Lucy Heartfilia, a friend of sorts. They had known each other during the rougher times of each of their lives. And had become friends, or rather comrades fighting a common evil. The blonde plopped down beside with an audible grunt.

"I hear that things are going smoothly," Jellal finally released the breath he didn't know he was holding. Lucy chuckled as she looked over at him. "Everything's going to be okay."

Jellal gave her a look as she grinned as shoved him softly, "I mean look at where we are now. Nine years ago if somebody walked up to either of us and told us that life would get better, I bet we would have called them crazy," Jellal had to laugh, as that was the truth. If he spoke to his past self, the younger blue haired boy would have laughed in his face before cursing him out. But, it was the truth. Life, had turned around for him, he had become a husband, and now a father. Life couldn't get any better.

The man glanced at the woman beside him and grinned, they had both grown. He could still see the tattoos crawl up her arms, and saw how at times she would stare at them with that sad look on her face. But, Natsu would always pop up, always doing something crazy. Always making Lucy's face light up. Natsu made Lucy's life a happy one. Jellal was glad he wasn't the only one who achieved happiness.

As the door opened a second time, Jellal's heart was in his throat. There stood a woman in hospital garb who smiled at him and beckoned him forward. "Would you like to see your son?"

Jellal literally jumped to his feet before being shoved towards the door by Lucy. "You better not name him something stupid."

Jellal grinned, "Erza would kill me if I did." With that he was lead to his wife's room. Jellal bit his tongue as he pushed open the door and peered in.

Erza lay on the bed with a small bundle in her arms. She looked exhausted, her hair was splayed out on the pillow, sweat shined on her forehead and bags were evident in under her eyes. Jellal thought that Erza never looked more gorgeous than she did in that moment. This was the woman he fell in love with, and he would never trade her or their newborn son for the world.


End file.
